Excalibur
|released = 13.0.0 |lethality = |attribute = |rateoffire = 99 |capacity = 70 |mobility = 55 |cost = 10 |Level required = 6|image = Excalibur.png|Appearance Excalibur icon.png|Kill icon |reskinof = No weapon |theme = Futuristic/Clan/Royal Themed |number = 240 }} The Excalibur is a Primary weapon introduced in the 13.0.0 update. Appearance It appears to be a minigun with three barrels that has a silver body with royal blue and gold (with few red) details. The barrels are mostly silver with a large golden ring. They are blue at the end with smaller golden rings. The drum magazine is golden and silver with some red details. Strategy This weapon has high efficiency and firerate, a high-capacity and low mobility. Tips * This weapon can be used as both an offense and as a defense weapon due to its high damage per second and its Energy Shield attribute. ** This weapon is very general-purposed, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage, a rate of fire and fairly high magazine capacity. ***The large ammunition supply for this weapon allows you to dominate fights with not much effort. You can shred multiple enemies at once or lay down supportive fire for teammates. ****Equip Turbo Charger if needing to rain bullet storm longer and increased accuracy. *This weapon is ideal for non-accurate players because it is a spray-and-pray behavior with its fire rate and capacity. You can afford to miss shots with this weapon. **On the flip side, this burns its ammunition within 7 seconds if all shots did not hit an opponent. The weapon has a tight spread, so assuming you have at very least a decent accuracy, you will hit shots. *This weapon can be used to counter some other primaries that has identical damage per second. *Do not reload this weapon unless you are absolutely safe as this weapon has a moderately-long reload. **In contrast, pairing it with Cowboy Hat, max Storm Trooper Cape (PG3D) and Upgraded Magazine shortens the work. ***If you didn't equip the wears and module above, it is best to switch to a good backup weapon when your weapon runs out of ammo. *Use this at medium-to-close range due to not having a scope. **It is useful against Jetpack users due to its tight spread. *You can ambush enemies at corners, catching them off-guard. They will be very close to you, allowing maximum damage and will almost guarantee a kill. *This is one of the few weapons that are extremely worth your buck, (even though it's free) as it dominates other primaries with ease. **Craft this minigun when you reached to Level 65, and you will not need any or to upgrade further. *This weapon suffers a lot of accuracy loss at long range. Close the gap before enemy snipers can pin you down and kill you with relative ease. **However, its accuracy is quite moderate on long-ranges, it can possibly be used for long-ranges if he/she is skilled at managing it. *When escaping with this weapon, take into account its average mobility. *This gun is excellent at pinning players down in Team Fight (PG3D) due to the sheer size of its magazine. **Equip Lucky Shot to take advantage its high magazine as it require almost no reload if landing headshots all the time. *Covering flagger in Flag Capture is one of the best ways to use this weapon. *When cornered, this weapon is excellent at killing a few players before being killed yourself. *This is a good weapon for modes such as Co-op Survival and Arena (PG3D). In these modes, aim at the body of enemies and fire away. Because each hit gives 5 points, you will rapidly gain tons of points from enemies like Double Headed Zombie because of their high HP *This weapon is an excellent choice for fighting very mobile players. *Aim for the head for maximum Efficiency Per Second and to conserve ammo. **Equip Burning Tiara, max Storm Trooper Cape, Halloween Mask, Hunter's Altar and Piercing Shells/Leader's Drum will dramatically increase its Efficiency. **This weapon will quickly lay down unarmored opponents in direct combat. ***If possible, pack a secondary weapon to take them out and save ammunition for tougher opponents. *Use this to finish off/weaken opponents. **This goes extremely well with backup weapons with a scope and its high damage per second to creates combo kill shot. *It has a spare magazine after re/spawning, pair this with max Storm Trooper Boots (PG3D), Cowboy Hat and Unloading to gain additional ammunition for starter. *Be cautious to not get ambushed or caught off guard as Excalibur‘s spin up makes you vulnerable to a high DPS ambush **If you think you’re about to get into a fight, keep the barrel spinning so you can begin the fight without the spin-up delay. Counters *Use a wall-break weapon while hiding behind or staying close a wall/indestructible window. *Stay out of close range as this weapon can take you down in a matter of seconds. *Its accuracy performs poorly at long-ranges. You should use scoped weapons against Excalibur users from long-ranges. *A slowdown weapon will counter this weapon easily as its mobility is slow, render him/her sitting duck. *If in a close-ranged fight, use area damage weapons to throw off his/her aim. You can also use high hit-box weapons to counter. *Take note that if the opponent has great accuracy, strafing will not matter as much. You will have to hit your own shots. *Ambush them from behind to eliminate them with less chance of them noticing, use a high damage weapon to take care of them quickly. This works as Excalibur is a minigun there requires time to spin up then fire **Hit and run tactics with a high Efficiency single-shot weapon is effective. *If all else fails, use this weapon yourself to counter the Excalibur. *Do not attempt to escape players with this weapon by rocket jumping upwards. When you rocket jump, while in the air you can’t dodge bullets as easily, and by going upward it gives the player with the Excalibur a chance to shred you completely. Recommended Maps *Parkour City 3018 *Fort Siege *Pool Party Equipment Setups *Have a Sniper for long-range and a melee with high mobility for traveling around the map. Changelog 13.0.0 * The Excalibur is added into the game. 15.1.0 * At release, it was around 5 - 6 headshots kill with a 97 fire rate (approx. 300 rpm). Its efficiency remained identical when the Combat Level Update was introduced but doubled its firerate. In addition to having a capacity of 70. 15.?.? * The Excalibur was nerfed to a 11 headshots kill. Its fire rate reduced to 97 and its capacity was reverted back to 90. ** For a short time, it was around 20 headshots kill with its 99 fire rate returned. *** It was then buffed again to a 14 headshots kill. 15.9.0 * This weapon was given the Minigun attribute. ??.?.? * Its capacity was nerfed to 70. Before 1.7.0.0 * It needed 10 to be crafted. As of 17.0.0 * It requires 250 , alongside the Reaper, the Power Fists, the Poseidon Trident, the Third Eye and the Eraser. Trivia *This weapon, as well as the Poseidon Trident, the Reaper, the Power Fists, the Third Eye and the Eraser have had their crosshairs changed to be more unique. *This is the first primary weapon to have the energy shield effect, and the second weapon overall, after the Barrier Rifle. *Excalibur is also the name of a magical sword. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Energy Shield Category:Armor Bonus Category:Clan Weapons Category:Themed Category:Minigun Category:Automatic Category:Parts Items Category:Featured Articles Category:Clan Legend Category:Mythical